pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Quilava Asha
Magmarashi Satoshiego | obraz = EP652 Ash Quilava.png | jajko debiut = | wykluty = | debiut = ''Polowanie'' | złapany w = | miejsce złapania = Droga 33 | płeć = nieznana | zdolność = nieznana | ewoluuje w = [[EP651|''Spotkanie ze starymi przyjaciółmi!]] | wymiana = | trener przed wymianą = | wymiana za = | wypuszczony = | lokalizacja = laboratorium profesora Oaka | ewolucja = link=Cyndaquil → link=Quilava | gatunek = Quilava }}'Quilava Asha''' to trzeci Pokémon złapany przez Asha Ketchuma podczas jego podróży po regionie Johto, ogólnie szesnasty. Historia Seria oryginalna Quilava pierwszy raz pojawił się jako Cyndaquil w odcinku ''Polowanie''. W drodze do Azalei Ash dowiedział się od trenera imieniem Koji, że las, przez który przechodził wraz z przyjaciółmi, jest przez niego zamieszkiwany. Ash postanowił go odnaleźć, ale został oddzielony od Misty i Brocka, a następnie natknął się na Zespół R, który ścigał go aż do pobliskiej jaskini. Podczas ucieczki przez jaskinię udało mu się natrafić na Cyndaquila. Obaj zostali zaatakowani przez robota Zespołu R, ale Cyndaquil pokonał go potężnym Miotaczem Płomieni. thumb|left|Debiut Cyndaquila. Maszyna zaczęła eksplodować, więc Ash rzucił Pokéballem w Cyndaquila, aby go złapać i ochronić przez wybuchem. Pokémon został skutecznie schwytany, chociaż Ash tak naprawdę nie zamierzał tego robić. Następnie ponownie pojawił się Koji i wyzwał Asha do walki o Cyndaquila. Mimo że Misty i Brock powiedzieli przyjacielowi, że Cyndaquil należy już do niego i nie musi o niego walczyć, chłopak podjął wyzwanie. Cyndaquil, pomimo słabości typu, był w stanie wykorzystać swoją szybkość i Akcję, by pokonać Sandslasha przeciwnika. Po przegranej Koji zdecydował się ukraść Cyndaquila, lecz ten powstrzymał go, atakując go Miotaczem Płomieni. W odcinku ''Pogonić robala'' Ash użył Cyndaquila jako swojego pierwszego Pokémona w bitwie w sali Azalei, wystawiając go do bitwy ze Spinarakiem Bugsy'ego. Chociaż Misty uważała, że Cyndaquil to dobry wybór, Pokémon był zmęczony, a płomień na jego grzbiecie nie zapalił się. Po użyciu swojej zwinności, aby uniknąć Pajęczej Nici Spinaraka, Bugsy kazał swojemu Pokémonowi oblepić Pajęczą Nicią pole bitwy, aby spowolnić przeciwnika. Ash próbował przekonać Cyndaquila, żeby użył Miotacza Płomieni, lecz bezskutecznie; wówczas zdał sobie sprawę, że jego rozgrzanie musi zająć trochę czasu. Następnie Spinarak zaatakował Trującym Żądłem, a gdy miał powtórzyć ten ruch, Ash przywołał Cyndaquila do Pokéballa i wystawił Chikoritę. thumb|Cyndaquil podczas bitwy ze [[Scytherem Bugsy'ego.]] Później Cyndaquil musiał się zmierzyć z ostatnim i najpotężniejszym Pokémonem Bugsy'ego - Scytherem. Wciąż nie był w stanie zapalić płomienia na grzbiecie, lecz gdy przeciwnik użył Noża Furii, Pokémon Asha zdołał z łatwością uniknąć jego ataku. Kiedy Scyther wykorzystał Podwójny Zespół, Cyndaquil w końcu zaczął się rozpalać i zaatakował Miotaczem Płomieni, niszcząc wszystkie klony przeciwnika. Mimo to prawdziwy Scyther użył Tańca Szabli, aby zablokować jego atak, a potem trafił go Siekaniem. Po odkryciu, że normalne atakowanie przeciwnika nie pokona go, Ash wpadł na pomysł. Gdy Scyther przygotowywał się do użycia Noża Furii, Ketchum kazał Cyndaquilowi przypuścić atak Miotaczem Płomieni. Bugsy nazwał to złym pomysłem i wydał swojemu Pokémonowi rozkaz użycia Tańca Szabli, by obronić się przed płomieniami. Nieoczekiwanie jednak Cyndaquil wyskoczył w powietrze i użył Miotacza Płomieni z góry, bezpośrednio nad Scytherem, gdzie ten nie mógł się bronić. Następnie znokautował go Akcją, wygrywając bitwę i zdobywając dla swojego trenera Odznakę Ula. W odcinku ''Ciężkie walki'' Ash użył Cyndaquila w walce z Miki. Jego Pokémon nie dawał sobie rady w starciu ze Skarmorym dziewczyny, ale ich pojedynek został przerwany przez Zespół R. Wtedy Ash postanowił potrenować Cyndaquila, podnosząc jego atak i szybkość. Po pokonaniu kilku Beedrilli i nauczeniu się, jak rozpalać płomienie na plecach, Pokémon był już gotowy do rewanżu. Skarmory osłabił go Stalowym Skrzydłem, ale sam mocno stracił na zdrowiu dzięki Miotaczowi Płomieni. Kiedy stalowy ptak upadł na ziemię, Cyndaquil wygrał, nokautując go Akcją. W odcinku ''Rozgrywka w Goldenrod'' Cyndaquil był używany w walce z Whitney w sali Goldenrod. Z łatwością pokonał Nidorinę i Clefairy, jednakże Miltank liderki okazała się o wiele potężniejsza i znokautowała Cyndaquila za pomocą kilku Walców. W rewanżu ponownie przegrał z Miltank, ale udało mu się zmęczyć ją na tyle, aby Pikachu wygrał bitwę. Cyndaquil brał udział w walce Asha z Mortym w sali Ecruteak w odcinku ''Od ducha do ducha''. Pokonał Gastly'ego, wbiegając na jego język i używając Akcji, kiedy ten stał się podatny na ataki fizyczne dzięki Noctowlowi. Następnie został zmuszony do bitwy z Haunterem, gdy ten uniemożliwił mu ucieczkę, używając Ciemnego Spojrzenia. Udało mu się uderzyć przeciwnika Prędkością i powstrzymać jego Hipnozę za pomocą Ściany Dymu, ale ostatecznie został przez niego pokonany. thumb|left|Cyndaquil z rozpalonym płomieniem. Ash wybrał go również do walki ze Steelixem Jasmine podczas starcia w sali Olivine w odcinku ''Nerwowy Steelix''. Przeciwnik zrobił tornado z Burzy Piaskowej, uodparniając się na Miotacz Płomieni. Potem, korzystając z Tunelu, zniknął z oczu Cyndaquilowi, a następnie wyskoczył i zaatakował go Stalowym Ogonem. Ta sytuacja powtarzała się kilkakrotnie w czasie bitwy, aż do chwili, w której Cyndaquil użył Ściany Dymu i schował się w jednej z dziur wykopanych przez Steelixa. Stamtąd zaatakował go Miotaczem Płomieni, ale wkrótce został wykurzony z kryjówki za pomocą Stalowego Ogona. Kiedy Cyndaquil użył Miotacza Płomieni, a Steelix osłaniał się Burzą Piaskową, Pokémon Asha nie przestawał atakować, dzięki czemu udało mu się rozgrzać Steelixa, doprowadzając do jego przegranej. Cyndaquil był także używany w walce Asha z Pryce'em w sali Mahogany w odcinku ''Trzymaj się Pryce''. W starciu z Dewgongiem użył Miotacza Płomieni, ale jego przeciwnik schował się w wodzie, po czym zamroził go Lodowym Promieniem. Gdy Dewgong powtarzał atak, Cyndaquil rozmroził się dzięki ogniowi na swoich plechach. Następnie przeciwnik przypuścił atak Promieniem Aurory, ale Cyndaquil odskoczył i zanurkował w wodzie. Dewgong wskoczył za nim do basenu; choć wydawało się, że Pokémon lidera ma tam przewagę, Cyndaquilowi udało się go pokonać, zadając ostateczny cios Prędkością. Później został łatwo pokonany przez Zamieć Piloswine'a, którego uratował z lodowatego grobu w poprzednim odcinku. Ash użył Cyndaquila w bitwie z Satchelem w odcinku [[EP264|''Jesteś gwiazdą, Larvitar!]], gdzie walczył z Magby, ale został pokonany za pomocą Dynamiciosu. Ta porażka wraz z komentarzami Satchela spowodowała, że Ash rozważał ewolucję Cyndaquila, ale ostatecznie do tego nie doszło. Cyndaquil pomógł Ashowi przejść przez proces selekcji Srebrnej Konferencji w odcinku [[EP268|''Zapłonął znicz]], a potem został wykorzystany w bitwie przeciwko Jacksonowi, co zaleciła Ashowi Misty, wierząc, że dzięki niemu uda mu się pokonać potężnego Meganiuma przeciwnika. Jednakże w czasie starcia Cyndaquil nie walczył z trawiastym Pokémonem Jacksona, gdyż przegrał w walce z Magnetonem. Ash zostawił Cyndaquila wraz z resztą swoich Pokémonów z Johto w laboratorium profesora Oaka, kiedy zdecydował się rozpocząć swoją podróż po regionie Hoenn. Seria Rubin i Szafir W odcinku ''Showdown at the Oak Corral'' Cyndaquil odpoczywał na ziemi w pobliżu budynku laboratorium profesora Oaka. Cassidy natknęła się na niego, kiedy zbliżała się do okna, a Butch spryskał go gaśnicą. Cyndaquil nie został poważnie ranny w wyniku ich działań, a później pomógł pokonać dwóch członków Zespołu R za pomocą Miotacza Płomieni. Pojawił się ponownie w odcinku ''Na właściwym miejscu o właściwej porze'', gdzie przywitał się z Torkoalem Asha. Seria Diament i Perła thumb|Quilava ze zgaszonym płomieniem. Ash sprowadził Cyndaquila do swojej drużyny w odcinku [[EP651|''Spotkanie ze starymi przyjaciółmi!]], w ramach przygotowań do udziału w Konwaliowej Konferencji. Został on oddzielony od swojego trenera razem z Bayleef, Totodile'em, Snorlaxem i Corphishem, kiedy Zespół R postanowił ich ukraść. Próbując znaleźć Asha i zjednoczyć się z nim, Cyndaquil został zaatakowany przez robota złoczyńców. W czasie bitwy okazało się, że nauczył się Kręgu Ognia podczas przebywania w laboratorium. Po chwili ewoluował w Quilavę i użył nowo-poznanego ataku, Erupcji, aby zniszczyć maszynę. W następnym odcinku Quilava był drugim Pokémonem, którego Ash użył do walki z Nando w pierwszej rundzie Konwaliowej Konferencji, zaraz po Staraptorze. Zmierzył się z potężnym Armaldo, a podczas bitwy okazało się, że nauczył się Powietrznego Asa. W wyniku kolizji jego nowo-ujawnionego ruchu z Nożycami przeciwnika Armaldo został znokautowany. Po zwycięstwie Quilava uśmiechnął się do siebie, ale potem sam zemdlał, przez co oba Pokémony zostały uznane za niezdolne do walki, a ich starcie zakończyło się remisem. Seria ''Czerń i Biel Quilava ponownie spotkał Asha pod koniec serii Czerń i Biel w odcinku [[EP804|''Marzenie wciąż trwa!]], gdzie on i reszta Pokémonów Ketchuma zostali uwiecznieni na zdjęciu ze swoim trenerem. Osobowość i cechy charakteru Pod względem osobowości Cyndaquil był "dzieckiem" w grupie Asha. Początkowo był bardzo słaby i leniwy, a także łatwo się męczył. W bitwach zwykle musiał czekać, aż płomień na jego grzbiecie rozpali się przed użyciem jakichkolwiek ataków typu ognistego, choć zazwyczaj nadrabiał to swoim doskonałym refleksem. Po treningu z Ashem w [[EP154|''Ciężkie walki!]] Cyndaquil był w stanie zapalić się w dowolnym momencie. Cyndaquil okazał się bardzo szybki w walce. Był w stanie z łatwością unikać ataków przeciwników. W odcinku ''Nerwowy Steelix'' zdołał pokonać bez wątpienia potężnego Steelixa Jasmine. Był również używany w większości bitew w salach Johto i był w stanie uzyskać co najmniej jedno zwycięstwo we wszystkich tych meczach, pokonując - oprócz Steelixa Jasmine - również Scythera Bugsy'ego, Nidorinę i Clefairy Whitney, Gastly'ego Morty'ego i Dewgonga Pryce'a. Jego ewolucja spowodowała u niego wzrost dojrzałości i poziomu umiejętności. Osobowość Quilavy została całkowicie odnowiona, ponieważ stał się opanowany i poważny, a także zaczął cechować go stoicki spokój. Znane ruchy Aktorzy głosowi Ciekawostki * Quilava, jako Cyndaquil, spędził najwięcej czasu w swojej pierwszej formie spośród wszystkich Pokémonów w anime, zanim ewoluował. Był Cyndaquilem przez 508 odcinków, czyli przez ponad dekadę. * Aż do złapania Littena, Quilava był jedynym ognistym starterem Asha, który nie został wcześniej porzucony przez swojego pierwotnego trenera (ale za to został uchroniony przed "złym" trenerem, gdyż złapał go Ash). * Quilava poznawał swoje ruchy parowo, czyli po dwa w danym odcinku, nie licząc Powietrznego Asa. Zobacz też * Jeżeli szukasz więcej informacji na temat tego gatunku, zobacz Cyndaquil i Quilava. en:Ash's Quilava es:Quilava de Ash Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Pokémony z anime Kategoria:Pokémony Asha